heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jizo Susano
Jizo is a member of the Pillar of the Black Moon. He was possessed by a powerful demon that lead him to become an extremely good assassin. He later leaves the cult to join the organization known as Dust after he is recruited by Grimm Sierra. He is now based in the Free cities hideout to carry out missions when necessary. Appearance Jizo has long mess black hair that partly covers his face. He has white eyes and usually has a blank expression on his face. He wears an off-white t-shirt with the bottom half of an all black set of simple samurai armor. He wears a brown belt with a white sash tied around his waist below it. His right arm is pitch black from the fingers to the elbow due to the possession initially rejecting him. History Equipment Devil Arm Jizo's arm is pitch black because Pion burned it with devil flame magic when he was rejecting him. Once Jizo was able to control Pion, the arm became usable again and was enhanced as if it was part of Pion's body. Jizo feels no pain in that part of his arm, and he can generate black dragon scales for defense. The regenerative ability of his devil arm is astonishing, but only applies to that part of his body. The arm emits a large amount of magic but also madness, which Jizo must constantly battle. The Haifa Shield The Haifa Shield is the divine gift given to Jizo from Brummadsaya. The magical item is sealed in a red dot on Jizo's left shoulder and when called upon a massive shield is formed that can block strong magical attacks. Abilities Devil Flame Manipulation Since he received his possession at such a young age, Jizo did not develop his own magic. He trained using his demon possession magic and became a proficient killer. He became known as Jizo the devil because of the sinister look of his flames and his lack of facial expression. While devil flame magic is extremely powerful, it creates an overwhelming itching feeling of madness that the user must suppress in order to keep his sanity. His flames are black and purple in color. Pion Pion is the demon that possesses Jizo. He is known as the Demon Dragon King and is one of the Exalted. He was forced into a pact with Jizo and rejected him for years. Jizo eventually grew to control Pion. Pion granted Jizo with devil flame magic, which burns extremely hot and cannot be extinguished by normal means. Jizo cannot do a full possession because of the madness, but he can complete a partial possession that gives him Pion's dragon wings. Techniques * 'Hand of Pion -' This is a technique that Jizo can only use with his devil arm. Three jets of dark flame magic shoot upwards from his arm and create three large dragon claws made of flame. The connecting jets of fire hold the large claw about a foot off of Jizo's arm. The claw is extremely strong and sets what it touches on fire. Category:Characters